Watch The Stars Fall Down
by hummelhappiness
Summary: When The Great Pandemic wipes out the majority of the world's population, the survivors are taken to a place run by the New Government and only known as Utopia. No one knows where this place is or what is on the outside but no one has ever questioned it either. That is, until Kurt Hummel meets a boy named Sebastian Smythe, and his world gets turned upside down yet again.


**A/N: So this is what comes from loving dystopian fiction and having to spend a couple days in bed due to illness. The idea just came to me and then I couldn't stop writing. *shrug***

**NOTE: This is a Kurtbastian fic. I do not own any Glee characters or song lyrics used, blah blah.**

**As for warnings, they will be at the beginning of the chapter if needed. Brief mention of character death in here. This is just an introduction chapter really.**

* * *

_Tonight we'll sail to the edge of the world  
And watch the stars fall down  
You'll put your head in my arms as we wonder  
Is there anything we could have done?_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was six when his mother died. It was the biggest thing to ever affect his life. For years, he tried to retrieve whatever memories of her that he could. The way she smelt, the smile she always wore, the sound of her voice when she would sing him a lullaby. But he didn't remember a lot about that time, the time before The Great Pandemic.

Kurt had always laughed whenever it was referred to as that because really, there was nothing great about it.

It started with a chain of illness, what seemed like common flu but with extreme symptoms such as high fever, swelling, as well as fatigue and nausea. This illness attacked its victims with a reaction known as hypercytokinemia, which caused the immune system to turn on itself. With such a sudden outbreak, no cure could be found and death was inevitable. Hospitals became more and more flooded until entire states were infected and within days people were dying by the thousands. Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, was one of them.

And suddenly the fond memories of his mother are plagued by images of her writhing on the bed. The sound of her laugh replaced by the groans of pain that Kurt could not block out no matter how much he buried himself under his own quilt. The way he had clung to her vanity and cried for hours until his fingers had to be pried off of the lilac dressing table just to get him to eat. Seeing his father break down for the very first time. Unfortunately, these are the things he will never forget.

Another thing Kurt did remember about this time was travelling on a huge boat. After the loss of his mother, Kurt didn't leave the house for a long time. That was, until two men with guns came to their home. He was taken with his father and several others that had survived, evacuated from the infected land and shipped to a place only known as Utopia. Kurt was too young at the time to understand where exactly it was that they were going but his father, Burt, had insisted it was 'somewhere safe.' It was the first time in his life that Kurt had ever seen the ocean. It would also be the last. Sometime during the boat journey, Kurt had fallen asleep in his father's lap. When he woke up, he was in his new home.

Utopia was a land surrounded by high iron walls, guarded by men with guns and run by the New Government. The New Government consisted of five people, none of whom had actually been politicians in their past life but they had held the weapons and they had found a safe place and so they were in charge. That was how it worked. Of these five people, most of the survivors only meet one: Sue Sylvester. She was the one to welcome them to their new home. Inside the walls was a large spread of land, including a village for the survivors and the New Government's base. Kurt and his father were in the second group of survivors to be imported. When they first arrived, the population was only around fifty. No one knew where exactly Utopia was or how it had been built but no one questioned it either. They were safe and that was what mattered.

There were four separate placements in Utopia; workers, fighters, healers and the high society. When arriving at Utopia, the survivors were immediately given their placements based on their knowledge or past experience. The children would start at the school immediately, studying only the subjects in accordance of their placement, so that they only learnt the information that they needed to know. Therefore subjects such as music or art were eliminated as the New Government found they were not needed to survive.

Workers tended to the land, growing crops, raising livestock and fishing, ultimately being responsible for maintaining Utopia's food source. Fighters were placed in training, growing to be soldiers, to enforce the peace within Utopia and defend from any outside threat. Healers were made of the most intelligent, studying the use of available sources to heal wounds and possible illness in order to keep the well being of Utopia. Finally, the high society was just below the New Government. Those that were chosen to be a part of this placement gained access to the New Government and worked as a communication source between them and the survivors. Some also worked in providing other placements what they needed from the New Government base.

The New Government gave out clothes depending on which placement a survivor was sorted into. The workers wore brown. The fighters wore green. The healers wore white. The high society wore blue. They also stored all of the books that were used in the teaching of subjects. Only non-fiction, of course. All of these items were stored in the New Government base, which had extremely limited access.

As Burt Hummel had been a senator before The Great Pandemic, both he and Kurt were placed in the high society. Like the other adult survivors, Burt immediately started his work. His job was to learn what the survivors felt would improve their lives before feeding this information back to the New Government. This way, the new life would be perfect. Or so they said. Through this, Burt came to know every survivor that entered Utopia, and his people skills came in handy. It was no doubt The Hummels were known throughout the village. By Kurt's seventh Birthday, he had started at the Utopia school, following in the footsteps of his father.

The move to Utopia was the second biggest thing to ever affect Kurt's life.

The third came when he met a boy named Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
